


breathe my love (get high)

by yoonoohs



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fuckin uhhh, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Weed, at the end, idk what this is oops, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: Jason has a bad habit of coming home high sometimes.





	breathe my love (get high)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @candied-galaxies uwu

jason has this habit of coming home after a particularly hard night out stoned out of his mind and completely baked. he would make it to the couch where he would collapse and smoke his blunt until he passed out. he'll play around with smoke rings and dumbass shit thoughts he inevitably shares with tim and by extension the group chat he knows tim has with all his little friends and his boyfriend. he’ll almost pass out but right before he can, kara will arrive home and ask him how fucked up he is. 

except she won't ask it like that, because she's kara and would be caught dead before she said fuck. she'll ask him in her usual sweet and caring tone and honeyed words, but jason's weed-addled brain will convert it into a language he can understand: short sentences and vulgar language. 

jason will smile slowly; lazy and languid and full of all the shit he refuses to admit still, and will continue to, haunt him. he'll say, 'im not that gone,’ which is a lie and they both know it. kara will sigh and give him a hard look, tell him that smoking weed won't help him and he'll tell her, 'fuck, ain't that the truth,’ to which she won't reply. she'll sit on the other side of the couch and watch him leave the fucked up shithole they call earth for a few minutes before she purses her lips and gets up to make him some snacks and then retreat to their bedroom. 

jason will watch her go with a horrible, soul crushing guilt in his heart that's masked only by the tighter hold the cannabis has on his head. he'll stay on that shitty couch they bought when they first moved into their apartment and lose himself in the emptiness of the quiet. he won't eat until there are tear tracks on his caramel-flushed-dark cheeks and his stomach is screaming at him just as much as his heart is. he'll force himself up and then force himself to swallow down the lovingly made snacks without vomiting them up in guilt and shame. 

once he's done, he will make his way back to the couch where he will finish his blunt and eventually pass out with an empty head and an emptier chest, but not before hissing out profanity and vulgarity after vulgarity at the bullshit and unfairness of the world to himself. he will rant and rave and tears will fall and he’ll sob but kara won't come out of their room because she's learned she can do nothing but watch as he falls apart. 

jason wakes up on those days to a note on the side table telling him to drink the water set out for him, a cute little smiley face drawn next to a doodle of a glass of water. he'll drink the water and promise himself that he'll never do this again; wont put kara through this shit again, until inevitably another child dies in his arms and he has to light up a blunt to get rid of the blood on his hands and in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> hmu if u find typos or errors anywhere ty!!


End file.
